A transcatheter heart valve (THV) is a prosthetic heart valve which is configured to be implanted by a catheterization technique. One type of THV has been developed by Edwards Lifesciences of Irvine, Calif. and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,118, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The THV described in the '118 patent is primarily configured for replacing the function of a stenotic aortic valve in a human heart. An important feature of the THV is the ability to be implanted within the stenotic region of the native aortic valve. After implantation, the THV holds open the leaflets of the native aortic valve open and utilizes the native valve annulus as an attachment means for the THV.
An important design parameter of the THV is the diameter of the folded or crimped profile. The diameter of the crimped profile is important because it directly influences the physician's ability to advance the THV through the femoral artery or vein. More particularly, a smaller profile allows for treatment of a wider population of patients, with enhanced safety.